Old Acquintances
by nicol-leoraine
Summary: COMPLETE Nick Boyle had a nightmare. Or was it? Nick and Derek are flying to San Diego, when the helicopter start to fall. Will the exseal and the precept be able to rescue themselves? Will they find their way to home, or fall to the trap of a long dea
1. Default Chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Old Acquintance xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Poltergeist: The Legacy fan fiction by Nicol Leoraine  
  
"Most of us get only one shot at life. John Wesley Richter got two. First as a soldier who saw too much of death to die himself, and second, as the messiah for a strange and nameless god. Although there´s no way to know for certain, I´d like to believe his soul is at last to rest."  
- Quoted from episode Finding Richter  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
He was running in the woods. Something was chasing him, but he didn´t know what. He stopped at the small clearing. Something was missing. Something or someone. He tried to remember, but couldn´t. He heard the cracking branches. It was closing up on him, and there wasn´t a place to hide. He turned, wanting to see what´s chasing him, but he was scared to find out, he´s not on the clearing anymore. He was still in the woods, but in other parts. Nothing was running after him. Silence was everywhere.  
  
The trees soared above him. He turned ´round, confused. Closed his eyes only to open them and look at the wreck of a helicopter, which was hunging on the tree, few yards from him. It was their helicopter - the sign of the Luna Nadation clearly visible on its side.  
  
Walking nearer, he saw a body lying on the ground. It was face down so he didn´t see who it was. But it surely was a man with a knife sticking out of his jacket, clearly stuck in the persons back. Curious, he knelt next to him, trying to find a pulse. There wasn´t one. He carefully turned him... and looked straight into the face of Derek Rayne.  
  
Nick Boyle woke up with a hushed cry on his lips in his room in the castle, belonging to the Legacy. His breath was coming out in shallow gasps, the sweat trickled down his face and he could hear every beat of his heart. Realizing it was just a dream, he let out a sharp breath and tried to calm down.  
  
"Just a dream. It was only a dream, Nick. Dreams can´t harm you,"he repeated it fiercely. After he managed to calm down his heartbeat, he reached to the bedside table and looked at the alarm clock.  
  
"Four fifty a.m.... good time for a morning run," thought Nick and get out of his bed. He was afraid that someone heard him scream, but when nobody came till now, maybe he didn´t really scream out loud.  
  
"Only a dream," reminded himself Nick and started to dress, but he quickly realized that he needs a shower. Throwing off the sweaty shirt he got into the shower. "At least it will wake me up."  
  
After the shower, he dried himself and dressed. He was wearing his usual jogging suit. Week ago he would´ve quietly wear a shirt, but in the last few days the weather changed and it was pretty cold outside. Slowly making it down the stairs, careful, not wanting to wake up anybody.  
  
Well, only Alex and Derek were in the house. Rachel stayed home with Kat and Philip was somewhere in Ireland. Alex didn´t wake up before eight and Derek was usually awake by seven a.m. Of course, there was also Mitchell, but he was a tough sleeper. The rest of the servants were coming from the city. When he opened the doors, the cold morning breeze touched his face, but Nick didn´t mind it, he was used for his morning run. He started for his usual track, to the woods which was surrounding the castle from one side, then headed for the ocean. It was dawn and Nick stopped at the beach, sitting down to watch the sunrise. He was relishing in the sight of the ocean, it calmed him and helped to think. Right now, he was thinking about the dream that woke him.  
  
"It was really only a dream? It looked real, but only Derek and Alex had the Sight, not me," Nick was confused. He didn´t thought that it was a normal dream, but neither did he thought of it as a Sight. If it would be a vision, Derek was most likely to have it. Nick decided to ask him, when he returns. Looking at his watch he realized, that he´s sitting here more than a hour. He stood and headed for the castle. It was after seven when he returned and Derek should be awake by now. Nick walked int the kitchen, pouring himself a juice, but Derek wasn´t here, so Nick returned to his room to take another shower and get changed. When he came into the ktichen few minutes later, Derek was there, sitting at the table, drinking his regular morning coffee and reading the newspaper. At his entrance, Derek looked up from the papers.  
  
"Good morning. You going for a run?"  
  
"I already returned from it," Nick poured himself a cup of cofee and sit opposite to Derek. He watched him intently, trying to find out if Derek had the same dream.  
  
"How did you sleep?" asked Nick innocently. The question surprised Derek. Nick usually didn´t ask that type of questions.  
  
"If I have to tell you the truth, excellently. The best sleep in the last weeks. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Uh, just..." Nick shrugged. "No visions or something?"Derek put down the papers and closely eyed his associate. Only now he spotted the circles under his eyes and realized, that perhaps Nick didn´t slept too well.  
  
"What´s going on, Nick?" he asked, warily. Nick had an urgent itch to smack himself. He wasn´t cautious and Derek wouldn´t let it go now.  
  
"Nothing, I just asked," he tried to shift out, but Derek didn´t buy it and frowned.  
  
"I just... had some dream; it´s nothing, really." But Nick couldn´t stop himself from adding:  
  
"It seemed real."  
  
"What dream?"  
  
"It doesn´t matter. It was only a dream. If something should happen, you or Alex would know it better then me, not?"  
  
The answer wasn´t enough to appease Derek, but he knew, that Nick wouldn´t tell him more. If something bothered him, Nick could be pretty stubborn.  
  
"All right. But if you want to talk about it, come after me or Alex."  
  
Nick nodded and quickly changed the topic.  
  
"Do we have some job today?"  
  
"Actually, yes. Sloan called last night."  
  
"Yeah? What did he want?"  
  
"One of his friend was jammed in Lokern and needs to get to San Diego for some meeting. I had to pick him up in the helicopter and fly him to San Diego House." At the mention of flying, Nick´s blood run cold.  
  
"You should go to the city, I need to pick up some package from Dr. Woodrow on the University," said Derek, not noticing the sudden pallor of his Chief of Security.  
  
"You can´t go!" spurted out Nick. Derek wanted to protest, but one look at the face of his colleague stopped him. Nick was white like a sheet and he looked as if he just saw the ghost of his dead father.  
  
"Nick, what´s going on? You´re acting weird. Are you allright?"  
  
Nick was silent for a moment, trying to arrange his thoughts.  
  
"What? Yeah... I´m okay. You can´t fly the helicopter, Derek. Trust me."  
  
"Why shouldn´t I fly it?" asked Derek, puzzled.  
  
"That dream. I don´t know what really happens, but if you go alone, something will happen."  
  
"Nick, I think you should tell me what was that dream about, otherwise, I wouldn´t know what´s going on." Nick hesitated, than nodded and began to tell Derek about his dream.  
  
"...and when I opened my eyes..." Nick stopped and Derek nodded for him to continue.  
  
"When I looked up, I saw the helicopter. It had a sign of Luna Foundation. It was hunging from the tree. On the ground, right below it, was lying a man. I didn´t see his face, but... he had your jacket and a knife in his back. I-I tried his pulse, but he was dead. I-" Nick gulped and looked straight at Derek."...turned him and... it was you, Derek."  
  
There was a silence and Derek watched, as Nick tried to look everywhere but at him.  
  
"Nick, it was just a dream," he started, then stopped, seeing Nick shook his head in frustration. "Can you tell me anything else? You were there too?" Nick shook his head.  
  
"No. I know for sure that I wasn´t in the dream with you. I was there, but I only watched. Not in the helicopter, and I didn´t saw anyone else. Can´t you call Sloan and tell him you´re too busy? Someone else can pick him up,"  
  
Derek sighed.  
  
"No, the others are occupied and we have nothing to work on. Besides, Sloan wants to talk with me in San Diego about budget grants. Nick, it was only a dream, nothing more."  
  
"I surely hope so. But if you still want to go, I´m coming with you. Anything could happen, I won´t let you go alone. Perhaps if both of us will be there, nothing happens." Derek wanted o protest, but seeing the resolution written in Nick´s eyes, he knew, that Nick would´ve probably stop him from going, if he can´t come with him.  
  
"All right, than. I will send Alex to the University." Just then, Alex walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Where do I have to go?" she asked with a smile, and poured herself a juice. She sit down next to Derek and fixedly eyed both Derek and Nick. She could swear something was going on, but she also knew, that they wouldn´t tell her, not now.  
  
"Good morning, Alex. How did you sleep?" asked Nick trying to change the topic.  
  
"Fine. So, where do I have to go, Derek?"  
  
"To the University, I need to pick up some package from Dr. Woodrow."  
  
"No problem. And what are you planning for the day?"  
  
"We are going to pick up some friend of William Sloan and take him to San Diego." Alex looked at him, curious.  
  
"Pick him up?"  
  
"Yeah. Derek wanted to say, that we have to do a taxi for Sloan´s friend. I only hope, that he´ll give us a rich tip," said Nick with a smirk and Alex laughed. Derek only shook his head and thought that he´s dealing with two childrens, but he didn´t say it out loud. He knew, that neither Alex or Nick liked Sloan very much.  
  
"Nick is going too?" Nick´s smile vanished and he became suddenly very interested in his coffee.  
  
"Yeah, we´ll take the chopper."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mr. Dalton needs a quick drive and a car wouldn´t make it in time. Anyway, we´re staying in New Orleans for a while. Sloan wants to talk with me about our budget. I doubt that we´ll make it back today so we´ll probably stay in San Diego for the night."  
  
"If you stay there, call me. By the way, what does he want with our budget?"  
  
"Perhaps he wants to raise our salary," joked Nick and all three of them laughed at the thought.  
  
"Why are you both going?" asked Alex and Derek promptly answered her.  
  
"While I´ll talk with Sloan, I need Nick to handle some things."Nick looked at Derek, but din´t protest.  
  
That was all both men was going to say her, and Alex felt, that they´re hiding something, but knew well enough to try to find it out."Men, they wouldn´t talk with a women, perhaps only in the doomsday, even than only in the last seconds,"thought Alex, frustrated.  
  
Nick stood and proposed himself to do a breakfast. Nobody argued. Nick wasn´t the best cook on the island, but he was doing the best omeletts. After the breakfast, Alex headed for the city. She didn´t forget to tell Derek and Nick to be careful, though. Alex didn´t very like flying and she was always a little nervous when someone used the chopper or small planes. She pulled from Nick some informations about their flyway and she was out of the castle.  
  
Nick took his pack he always brought when going to the woods our mountains. It was full of things they could need to survive in the unfriendly enviroment, if needed. The training in the Navy taught him to expect the worst and be prepared for everything. He took the pack and put it under the passenger seat in the chopper. Derek was still in the house, giving some instructions to Mitchell. Nick took the time and made a quick check of the chopper, looking at the motor and making sure, nothing´s missing. He had a bad feeling about the flight, but couldn´t back away.  
  
Derek was there and Nick was prepared for the flight. Derek saw that Nick was in the place of the pilot, but didn´t protest. He knew that Nick is a good pilot. So he eased himself to the co-pilot seat. Nick once again controlled the indicators, then started the engine. In few minutes, they were heading to southeast.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A hour later, Nick was beginning to relax. The chopper was running smoothly and the trip was going okay. Still he didn´t let his watch down. Anything could happen. In the last few minutes they were flying above the river which was now lost in the forest. Another hour of flight was before them. Nick tried to start a conversation with Derek, but they hadn´t really have a theme to talk about, so they rather kept silent. Derek watched the landscape they were fliting over. Forests everywhere. River here, few hills there, but mostly forest. He was thinking about Nick´s dream.  
  
"If it was a vision, why hadn´t I or Alex see it? Why Nick from all the people?"But nobody could answer him these questions.  
  
The chopper suddenly jolted. Derek looked at the startled Nick, who was watching the instrument panel and tried to discover, what´s wrong.  
  
"What happened, Nick?"  
  
"I don´t know. Maybe turbulence." At the moment the chopper shook once again, and dropped few feets. Nick tried to take control above the situation, but it was a vain attempt.  
  
"I can´t control it. We will crash, Derek!"  
  
The sound of the engine was oddly normal, but the pilot can´t stop their descent. Derek gripped the panel before him, realizing the futility of the act. Nick was anxiously trying to gain some control over the machine, but he couldn´t stop their rapid descent, which was quickly changing into a fall. Nick was able only to change the course of their fall from straight to a little slantwise, but that was it.  
Their eyes locked on each other, before the green of the forest engulfed them and everything changed to black.  
  
The helicopter crashed to the thick coppice. The trees were high and the chopper stopped good six yards above the ground, stuck between two trunks and supported by strong branches.  
  
Nick came to himself in few minutes. He was still in his seat, but had a feeling, that he´s lying. Looking around he realized, that he´s indeed on his side and the only things that held him in the seat were a pair of safety-belts, which were damaged in the crash. Nick let out a trembling sigh and blinked. He was practically laying on his left side, bellow him nothin, only six yards of air and branches. The door to the cockpit on his side was gone - probably scattered in the crash somehow.  
  
Now was time to find out, if his co-pilot was still with him. Nick turned to his precept, but the move created in the damaged belts more pressure, then they could manage. The ripping sound followed by a hushed cry, as Nick´s body lost the support and he was falling once again. The branches slowed his downfall, and caused dozen of scratches and bruises. With a sickening crack Nick felt the bone in his left hand go away, as he hit the ground. Few seconds later, his consciousness was taken away along with the pain.  
  
Few yards above, the noise of the fall woke Derek. He too was lying on his left side, but his seat-belts wasn´t damaged. He had a headache and few bruises, but one look at his left side and he found out just how lucky he really was. Only inches from his head, there was a big branch sticking in the seat. Derek gulped down the feeling of a near-death experience and tried to remember, what happened and just why isn´t he sitting on the pilot seat. With a horrified clarity the image of his security-chief popped into his mind.  
  
"Nick!"he shouted, but only silence was his answer.  
  
"I had to get out," he mumbled. Careful, Derek moved, trying out the stability of the wreck. The chopper was unmoving, stuck tightly between the trunks. Derek let out a relieved sigh. The last thing he wanted was another fall with the machine - not ever, and not if he doesn´t know just where Nick is. Unlike Nick, Derek had something to hold on to. The branch penetrating his seat was a good support. Derek´s hand was ready to unclip the seat-belt, when his foot banged into something familiar. He remembered that Nick was often bringing with himself an emergency pack - something they could use if anything happens. Right now, it can be the thing that will save them. Digging with his legs, Derek tried to free the pack. After few gasps and curses, when the precept thought his leg is stuck too, the pack came out. Not retained by anything, it was pulled by the gravitation, much like the apple falling onto Isaac Newton´s head. Derek only hoped, it didn´t hit Nick.  
  
Now, Derek could start to free himself. He had to be careful. One bad move and he will repeat the experience of a bird falling from its nest, only he didn´t have a wings to save him. He warily unbended himself, clinging to the branch with all his might, as the gravitation was claiming him. His legs gave away, but he was holding on for dear life. Hanging from the cockpit, he was trying to find a support for his legs. Finding one, he stepped on it and slowly eased himself down, looking out for another branch or bough. Slowly, he made his way down, until there was nothing to hold on to. He was maybe two yards above the ground so he just let go. Falling to the "soft" ground, he realised, that the last night was raining.  
  
He slowly stood up and with a relief constated, that nothing is broken or sprained. Only then did he saw the unmoving Nick, lying before him. The backpack was resting only inches from his head and Derek trembled, thinking what would´ve happened, if it fell on him. The precept kneeled down, with a horrible feeling, that his young friend is dead. His trembling fingers found a pulse and Derek looked up, thanking to God.  
  
"Nick? Wake up. Come on, Nick," but Nick didn´t move. Derek looked closely at his friend and began to assess his condition. His left hand was surely broken and a big laceration on his right temple was still oozing blood. Derek opened Nick´s pack and was glad to find a first-aid kit. He hastily cleaned the wound with peroxide, than put a bandage on it, hoping, that it will stop the bleeding.  
  
This finished, he opened Nick´s jacket then pulled up his shirt and hissed at the sight of the purple bruises covering Nick´s torso. The gentle probing evoked a small whimper from Nick. He left the ribs, feeling Nick´s abdomen but there wasn´t any hard places indicating internal bleeding. Derek decided to leave Nick´s ribcage for later - he needed him sitting to bandage him up. Looking at his hand, Derek didn´t know what to do. It was a closed fracture, the bone didn´t penetrate the skin, which was a luck, because in this enviroment, it would surely led to an infection which could´ve been fatal. Derek touched the arm and Nick moaned, this time louder.  
  
"Nick? Come on, wake up! You hear me? Nick!"  
  
The darkness was too inviting, too comfortable. There was no pain, no fear. But someone was there, calling his name and touching his body, causing him so much pain. The pain was dragging him to consciousness, even if Nick clinged to the darkness with all his might. It didn´t help though, as the voice of his precept called him once again. This time, Nick heard the fear and the alarms get off. His precept is in trouble, he need help. Nick couldn´t sleep any longer, not when one of his friends was in danger. Nick blinked, and groaned, as the light hit his head sending pain through his brain. For a moment, it was all he felt - pain. It blinded him, holding him in place like a trapped animal.  
  
"Nick, please. Open your eyes. I really need your help there,"  
  
The uncharacteristic tone in his precepts voice brought him back and Nick repressed the groan, trying to manage the pain. Someone needed him, it wasn´t the time to take a vacation, reminded himself the ex-seal and blinked, trying to wave away the fog. He was welcomed by a worried face of Derek Rayne. He tried a reassuring smile, failing miserably.  
  
"Nick, do you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah,"he mumbled. "Ease up, Derek." He tried to sit up, which was a great mistake, realized Nick as the pain returned with a vengeance. "Argh..." Nick lied back.  
  
"Easy, I think you have some broken ribs and a broken arm. Not talking about a concussion."  
  
"Oh, I didn´t notice," was a sarcastic reply. "Help me sit up," asked him Nick, and with Dereks help, he was propped up, even if there was nothing to lean to.  
  
"If you could stand, I think we should move away from the wreck. I don´t think it will crash, but who knows." Nick only now realized, that they´re straight under the chopper. He stood up, fighting the dizziness and the creeping nausea. With Derek´s support, he was able to make it to the nearest tree, where he could finally sit down and lean againt the trunk. Derek grabbed Nick´s pack and brought it along.  
  
"Are you injured, Derek?" squinted Nick, eyeing his precept with concern. If Derek would be hurt, their chances are quite low.  
  
"No, just scratches and bumps. Nothing serious." Nick felt a little relief - if something happened to Derek he wasn´t in the state to provide him any help.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Derek.  
  
"Like I´d falled out of the chopper."  
  
"I can imagine. Look, Nick, I don´t want to cause you more pain, but... I think we should bandage up those ribs. It wouldn´t do any good, if they damage something inside." Nick sighed, wincing by the way, as it was more then a little uncomfortable for him to breath. Derek took out another bandage and lifted up Nick´s shirt. Nick gritted his teeth, but didn´t let a sound escape - Derek was grateful for it. After it was finished, he wearily sat back next to Nick, not looking at him because he didn´t want to see the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Okay. Try not to make any sudden moves and I think it will be allright." After a second of silence, Derek pointed at Nick´s hand.  
  
"But we have another problem."  
  
Nick gulped and nodded, eyeing the throbbing joint. He managed to move one or two fingers, but it sent an explosion of pain through his arm, straight to his chest and Nick had to close his eyes, because he don´t wanted to throw up, not with broken ribs anyway.  
  
"We should make a splint."  
  
"Y-you will... need something straight," stuttered Nick. Derek stood up and get to look out for something, which could be used as a splint. Eventually he found a piece of propeller. He returned to Nick, who was still sitting with closed eyes trying to supress the nausea.  
  
"Nick? You okay?" It took a while for him to answer.  
  
"Yeah, just my head is spinning a little."  
  
"It´s the concussion. You should be in hospital."  
  
"You found something?" was the reply.  
  
"I think this could do." Nick looked at Derek and the thing he found. He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, that should do."  
  
Derek kneeled next to him, grabbing another bandage. Then he looked at Nick, as if it was him who need a little reassurance. Nick smirked but it quickly changed to a grimace, as Derek put his arm on the prop and started to bandage it. This time Nick couldn´t stiffle the moan, but Derek didn´t stop. Sooner he finish, sooner it will end. Finally, he made a sling.  
  
"Thanks,"he said after a while.  
  
"You´re welcome. We should wait for the help."  
  
"If it comes."  
  
"What? We have a locator, don´t we?"  
  
"If it´s functioning."  
  
"Why shouldn´t it?"  
  
Nick shrugged and instantly regretted the movement.  
  
"Maybe it works. I don´t know."  
  
"Why did we fall, Nick?"  
  
"I don´t know. Everything was all right and suddenly... everything went crazy, the height meter, the fuel indicator... everything. Even the GPS system. I don´t know if the locator is working, because I don´t know what caused our fall," said Nick quietly.  
  
"How did you get out of the helicopter?"  
  
"My safety belts were damaged and I fell."  
  
Derek looked at his watch and with a start discovered, that more than two hours slipped away from the crash. They should be on their way to San Diego right now, with Dr. Dalton on the board.  
  
"They should start looking for us, by now," he stated.  
  
"What time it is?" asked Nick.  
  
"Few minutes after twelve."  
  
"We should make a camp."  
  
"So you don´t think they would find us today?" Derek asked with disappointment.  
  
"It depends whether the locator works. Are the flares in the copter?"Derek nodded.  
  
"One of us should take them and look if the locator works. We should also try out the radio."  
  
"I´ll go," said Derek and stood up.  
  
"Wait. I´d go myself but... Is the wreck safe?" he asked Derek thinking, if it´s stable.  
  
"It is. I tried it out while I was inside - didn´t want to fall it at my head on the way down."  
  
"Can you climb up the tree?" asked Nick with a glint in his eyes. Derek smirked.  
  
"I was climbing trees long before you was born,"  
  
Nick looked doubtful, but Derek ignored him, trying to find the safest way up. Before, he was coming down by the left side, but now he spotted a good way up from the right. There was a log quite near the ground, so he could pull himself up without much problems. Slowly and warily, he made it up to the helicopter. He get inside the cockpit from the pilot´s side and opened the box next to the seat. He took out the signal rockets and the map. He put the flares to his pocket and the map stuck behind his belt. The whole time his hand gripped the branch. He was trying to find the control light indicating, that the locator is working and signalling out their position. It should be red, but the only red in the cockpit was the drying drops of blood on the panel. He grabbed the transmitter, trying if the radio is working. He tried out all frequencies, but nothing - there wasn´t even static.  
  
Disappointed, he was about to head back to Nick, when something caught his eyes. It was Nick´s mobile. Grabbing it, Derek made a slow retreat. It took him more time, but he found an easiest way.  
  
"It´s working?" asked Nick eagerly.  
  
"No. You´re right. Nothing´s working - not the locator, not the radio. I tried all frequencies, not a static. I think we´re here pretty much alone." Derek was unloading his pockets, putting the signal light and another three rockets on the ground. After that he opened his jacket and handed Nick the map.  
  
"I also found your mobile, Nick. I doubt it will have a signal here, but maybe..."  
  
"You can try," answered Nick with doubt. "We should look at this map and see, where we are. Give me my pack, please,"  
  
Derek gave it to him and while Nick searched for his compass, Derek lay out the map, careful that Nick could also see it.  
  
"So, I´d lost control roughly speaking in this sector," Nick looked at the compass and continued. "It means, that we was falling this way," and he pointed at the map.  
  
"Now the question is, how far away did we fall from this point."  
  
"While going down, I spotted something blue - maybe a little stream from the right side. It shouldn´t be far." Nick and Derek observed the map.  
  
"Here. Only it´s not a stream, but a river."  
  
"So, we have water. The river shouldn´t be farther then few hundred yards from us, maybe half a mile." Nick nodded.  
  
"It´s not so hard to locate it with compass."  
  
"The question is - what will we do?"  
  
Nick was thinking about it the whole time Derek was climbing that tree. He had a feeling, that the rescue wouldn´t come too soon. But if the locator works, they should still be home tonight. And if nobody came today? Well, they would have to take care about themselves - alone.  
  
Derek wasn´t glad to hear this.  
  
"I don´t like it anymore, Derek, believe me. It´s not like I´ll enjoy the walk through the woods which can take few hundred miles. Not when I have the feeling, that someone is waiting at us."  
  
"Your dream?" Only now was Derek reminded about the visionand the warning, it brought. Suddenly, he felt guilty.  
  
"I should´ve listened to you, Nick."  
  
"It´s not like I have a Sight, Derek," replied Nick, trying to ease his precept´s conscience. "I don´t usually have vision or precognition, so it´s nothing you should be feeling guilty for."  
  
Derek still wasn´t convinced, and Nick knew, that he wouldn´t be, not while they´re still in the forest, lost.  
  
"Anyway, you was alone in the dream and something... killed you. Now we´re two, but there could still be something. I think that we aren´t in immediate danger, not here, but if nobody comes, we will have to get on our feet and walk."  
  
"We´ll think about it tomorrow," closed the debate Derek. "We have to make the arrangements for the night. We need water and food."  
  
"I have some water - not much, but for now it could do. Tomorrow, we´ll head for the river and replenish the flask. The food´s not a problem - I´ve some conserves, dried meat, chocolate and energy bars."  
  
"I see you was prepared."  
  
"You don´t know it? Our motto was: Always be prepared and await the unexpected," said Nick sarcastically.  
  
"No one can expect everything. It´s not possible."  
  
Nick gave him a half shrug, wincing.  
  
"Tonight will be cold. We should find some wood."  
  
"And dry leafs, and lops if it´s posible. We need something to sleep on, the ground will be too cold in the night." Nick started to get up and Derek pushed him back.  
  
"What do you think you´re doing?"  
  
"Derek, I need to take a walk. My leg is dead." Derek nodded and helped him stand. He was supporting him from the right side, careful not to touch his hand. Nick took few slow steps alone, with Derek at his heels.  
  
"I´m grateful for your help, Derek, but I´m okay. I don´t need a babysitter. We will have to walk tomorrow, anyway."  
  
His precept looked at him, doubt and concern playing clearly in his eyes. He eyed the young man, hunched, and in pain, but still trying to look okay and suddenly felt proud of his"step-son".  
  
"Okay, I´ll gather the wood and everything else. You sit down and rest."  
  
Nick wanted to argue, but know better of it. And Derek was right. They had a hard trip ahead of them, and even the little walk left him feeling drained. He had to muster some energy for tomorrow. Sitting down on his place, he started to control they supplies. Derek smiled, seeing that the young man obeyed him, and get to gather the wood. Walking, he was deep in thoughts about the situation, that get them here. Why didn´t he dreamed about it? Why Nick? He didn´t have an answer for this question. Maybe it´s something concerning Nick, but what? And the dream didn´t really replay itself - because now he wasn´t alone. Derek shook his head - it was irrelevant right now. His thoughts turned to Alex and the Legacy. Are they searching for them, yet?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
To be continued in the next chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own them, the MGM does and who knows what else. This is purely my imagination, the only persons from my head are Dalton and some Docs. Don´t sue, I´m poor like a church mouse (heh, does it mean the same in english?)  
  
Author´s notes: This was my first PTL fic, and one of the first things I ever wrote in my language. The piece you´re reading right now is a translation, little reedited from the original. I´m sorry, my english still isn´t very good. As for the story - I know, it´s nothing "original". My first try, so please, excuse me. I wrote this when I was 15 and only starting with the FF.  
  
Ah, something else - I know nothing about USA, I was never there, never in CA, in San Francisco etc. The city of Lokern does exist, it is located somewhere in the Central Valley, 369 km (don´t know how many miles, sorry, I´m from EU) from San Francisco, near Bakersfield. I was never in this city either and I took it only for it´s location. I´m also not very good at technical terminology concerning helicopters and such a machines.  
I still hope you´ll like my story - and pleeease.... (I´m begging on my knees, you see)  
Write  
  
or you can return to 


	2. Second chapter

All Disclaimers apply, author´s notes on the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Old Acquintance xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poltergeist: The Legacy fan fiction by Nicol Leoraine

2.Chapter

"If you´re going through hell, keep going." - Quoted by Sir Winston Churchill 

Meanwhile, in the San Francisco House

Alex just returned from the city. First she stopped by Dr. Woodrow and picked up the package Derek wanted. Looking at her watch she realized that the boys should be still in the air for the next three hours, at least.

"Plenty of time," she thought. Once in the city she don´t wanted to return so soon, there wasn´t much to work on anyway. The shopping seemed quite inviting. But when Alex started shopping, she often lost track of the time, so it was past four, when she returned to the castle. On her way she stopped by Rachel, but she was called to the hospital. They traded few words and Alex finally headed home.

The castle was quiet, which couldn´t be said about Dominick, their buttler. The man was nervous, and Alex knew that he wasn´t shaken easily.

"What happened, Dominick?" she asked, feeling the fear creeping in the pit of her stomach.

"Dr. Rayne and Master Boyle are lost."

"Lost?" Alex thought she heard wrong. How can someone get lost in San Diego?

"They didn´t call. The friend of Mr. Sloan called three hours ago to inform us, that they didn´t pick him up. He was very upset. Right after I ended the call, someone called from the flight-control. By the flight schedule, they should´ve contacted them hours before, but they didn´t. They can´t get hold of them by the radio. They also started the search."

Alex blinked, hard. It was impossible to fight off the images of a falling machine, the explosion, the corp- No, don´t go there! shouted Alex in her mind, stopping the flow of the images at once.

"Search? So... they think they crashed?"

"They´re not sure. It´s possible that Dr. Rayne and Master Boyle had to force-land, but..."

"Yeah, but," muttered Alex and tried to think.

"Dominick, if I remember correctly, our chopper has a tracking system..."

"Yes, Madam. They know about it, but they didn´t find any signal. It could be that the system failed."

This wasn´t the thing Alex wanted to hear. The second possibility, that the chopper was destructed, was even worse.

"I had to call Sloan and Rachel. We have to find them." So Alex started the hard work, trying to find her two best friends in the perimeter of few hundred miles. It wasn´t an easy quest, but she sweared to herself, that she´ll accomplish it the best she could.

Back in the woods Dry wood was hard to find, because the day before was raining, but Derek managed to find some logs, branches - even dry leaf under a small rock formation. Packed full, he headed back to Nick, who was impatiently waiting at him. Like Derek anticipated, he was on the other side of the small clearing, trying to attach a special plastic sheet between two trees, but it was hard with only one hand and he cursed as it fell down. Derek put everything on the ground and picked up the offensive thing. Nick only now registered his presence.

"Can I help you?"

"Mhm. I need a hand there. I´ll hold this end, while you can fasten the second around the trunk." Derek did it and helped Nick fasten the sheet on his side. Nick then managed to nail the other edges to the ground and now it looked as some half-tent.

"Great - what is it?"

"A shelter from the wind, and when we make a fire, it will hold a little heat. You found something?"

Derek pointed at the pile.

"I didn´t find more. Will it do?"

"I hope so."

"What are the branches for?"

"We gonna sleep on them. The ground will be too cold. We could use more wood, though,"

"I will see," sighed Derek. You tried the cell phone?" Nick nodded.

"No signal. We can try it out tomorrow on some uphill. I turned it off to save batteries."

Derek once again walked away and Nick stayed alone. It wasn´t as if he was never alone before, but he don´t liked it now. Everything hurt - his head, hand even the ribs troubled him. He wanted to lie down and sleep, but this wasn´t the right moment. He walked to the pile of wood Derek brought and moved it to their new "shelter", then removed the branches and made their "beds". He then turned to the pile and prepared it for the fireplace. Derek soon returned with another pile of wood and conifer leaf. He placed it on the ground and sit down next to Nick, sighing.

"You need something else?"

"No, that´s all. I´ll start a fire in few hours."

"Why not now? What if they´ll search for us? They should see the fire." Nick shook his head.

"Look above us. It´s a dense forest - the only fire they would spot there is a big one - and I´m not ready to burn the whole forest. Tomorrow - we can find some big clearing or a hill or something and try it there."

Derek was getting hungry.

"Don´t you want to eat, Nick?"

"I´m not really hungry, Derek, but you can eat. The food is in the pack." Derek reached for it and started to shuffle through its contest, finally finding some food.

"Well see, what we have... some canned beans, conserves, dried meat and chocolate. Well I hope you brought some can-opener too,"

"Should be next the food."

"Yeah, I found it," Derek opened the beans and started to eat. Nick was sitting on the branches and leafs, leaning at the tree with closed eyes. He was tired and hurting, and wanted only to sleep.

"Nick? You awake?" asked Derek in hushed voice.

"Mhm. What?" Nick looked at Derek, who handed him the half eaten beans.

"Eat."

"Derek I´m not hungry."

"But you should eat, you need some energy for tomorrow. I won´t carry you to San Francisco. Here, eat."

Nick grabbed the can, while Derek shot him one of his looks. Before the first spoon though Nick commented:

"I hate this."

"What, beans?" asked Derek surprised.

"No, that commanding look of yours. It´s like everyone should obey you." Derek thought about it for a moment then with a smile replied:

"But it´s working, no?"

Nick nodded, mouthful.

"So there´s no reason to change it," grinned Derek and Nick laughed, grabbing at his ribs in pain.

"Don´t you have something for the pain?" asked Derek, immediatelly concerned. Nick only shook his head.

"Nah, it´s allright."

"Nick, we should be safe there..."

"I don´t need it, Derek. I had worse. Anyway, the pain isn´t the worst thing on the world. They told us so in the training." Derek looked doubtful, so Nick elaborated.

"While you´re feeling the pain, you´re alive."

"Yeah, but that also means that there´s bigger chance for you to die," added Derek.

"I doubt they thought about that."

Both men stayed silent while Nick finished up the beans and put the empty can back to his bag, taking out the map.

"What are you planning?"

"Don´t know. Maybe we should rather stay here."

"Why?"

Nick frowned but it only reminded him of his pounding head.

"We should think about every possibility thenchoose one of them."

"So, what´s the first option?"

"We can stay here and wait. It seems pretty safe. The river is not so far away, so we shouldn´t have a problem with water or food - I have fish hooks. They should find us - sooner or later. True, the wreck isn´t visible, but they had our flight-plan. We sheered a little in the fall though, but... it shouldn´t be a problem."

"A little much ´should´, don´t you think? Anyway, Nick - you said that they couldn´t see us. How do you plan to let them know where we are?"

"We have the signal rockets and we can explore the surroundings and try to find some hill or clearing where we could set a signal fire."

"And how long do you think it can take for them to find us this way?"

"Few days, maybe week."

"What´s the second option?"

"We can find our way alone." Nick pointed at the map. "We´re here." Moving his finger to the south, he indicated another point. "There are some cabins for tourists. It´s about fifty miles away."

"Fifty? How long could it take, Nick?"

"In this terrain, I think we could made ten or fifteen miles, so perhaps three or five days max, if nothing happens."

"And the third option?"

"That one of us will stay here while the other will go find help - but it´s the last chance."

"Not a good idea," conquered Derek.

"I know - I don´t like it either. Splitting up is one of the worst possibilities - it´s pretty dangerous."

"Okay - scratch off number three. So we have two options left. What do you suggest?"

"I suggest that we stay here two days. Tomorrow we will go to the river and try to find some hill. We can try to signal from there, or try my cell phone. If nobody appears tomorrow, the day after we should hit the road at day-break."

"It´s a plan." Nick packed up the map, returning it to the bag. It was starting to get dark and the cold was biting. He was trying to start a fire, but it was a little difficult with a broken arm and ribs.

"Need some help?"

"Thanks," mumbled Nick as Derek stroke the matches and set the dry leafs into fire. Nick then pushed the blazing leafs and paper into the middle of the pyramid he made from the wood and rods. He then blowed into the flames, till the wood started to burn and the fire was strong enough to last a while without much help. The movement didn´t very help his broken ribs though, and Nick had to take a minute just to control his hissing breath.

"We should take shifts," said Nick and went to an explanation, seeing Derek´s look.

"We need to take guard, because of the animals and the helicopters. If they´ll look for us in the morning or... they shouldn´t be long, maximum four hours."

"It´s seven," stated Derek looking at his watch. "Okay, what about you go to sleep now and when I´ll be tired, I´ll wake you up."

Nick thought about it. He was tired, but not really sleepy. He knew that once he falls asleep, the nightmares will come. But he couldn´t be awake for the whole night. So why not? He can sleep now, and once he awakens, he wouldn´t sleep more. He´ll simply let Derek sleep.

"All right, but I´m not sleepy right now." Derek nodded and realized he´s thirsty. Neither him nor Nick had anything to drink from the breakfast and it was important not to get dehydrated. He opened one bottle of water, drank from it then handed it to Nick, who also took few long swigs.

"I´m wondering what is Alex doing," spoke Nick suddenly. Derek unconsciously smiled at the thought of Alex.

"I think she´s pretty mad."

"And I think she´s making hell of a day for those who´re supposed to search for us," laughed Nick and Derek joined him. Neither of them was far from the truth.

Meanwhile at Angel Island

Alex paced the Control room like a tiger in the cage. She did everything possible, now she could only wait for some news. Rachel came hour after Alex was informed that Derek and Nick are missing. She called her straight to the hospital, but she couldn´t catch her there, so Rachel was informed only later. Alex immediatelly called Sloan who had a call from his friend in Lokern, stating that the chopper didn´t land. When Sloan appeared on the monitor, he looked equally concerned, even if Alex didn´t know if it was beause of their colleagues or the missing chopper. She had to give him some credit though, it was probably more for her friends.

"Miss Moreau," started Sloan, "It seems that you get the news about our missing members."

"Yes. Why is it so hard to find them? That locator should be working."

"It seems, that the locator is broken or destroyed." Sloan and Alex were silent for a moment, both contemplating the second possibility. The locator should´ve been working, the technic that monted it stated that only an explosion can destruct it and that it can´t be damaged in a regular fall. This of course left only one possibility - one Alex wasn´t prepared to think about.

"There have to be more options how to find them."

"Sure. They´re starting the search, tracking their path, looking for the wreck. But if you look at the map with their flight route, you´ll see that they were flying above forests and mountains. We have almost 200 hundred miles wide circle where they could be. And those forests are really thick. The wreck doesn´t have to be visible and in that case, we won´t find them. There´s also a second chance - that they´re dead."

"You can pretty well scratch it out, Sloan. I´m sure they´re alive," stated Alex angrilly.

"Believe me, I don´t want it either. The search started and they will not stop without my order."

"If you have any news, inform me, please,"

"Of course, I anticipate the same." Alex nodded and Sloan cut the connection. Not so soon after came Rachel and Alex informed her, so now there were two nervous women pacing the room instead of one.

Back in the forest - location unknown

Nick finally decided to take a shut eye so he lie down on the improvised bed from branches and needles. It took a time to get comfortable enough to at least don´t feel the pain in his arm, after which Nick fell asleep. Derek let out a relieved sigh. It took him two hours to convince Nick, that he will indeed wake him up for his guard or in a case of need, in which time they talked about a few funnier cases they experienced, and Nick also narrated one or two tales they talked about in SEAL, when they couldn´t fall asleep. They were chilling, but Derek was still glad Nick was talking to him about the SEALs. It wasn´t often the younger man mentioned his past without pushing him to, so Derek listened without complain.

Now that Nick was asleep, Derek didn´t have to hide his concern anymore. He watched his younger colleague, knowing, that he should be in hospital, or at least in real bed, and not on the ground, trying to find the way back home. Derek don´t liked the situation, but he was thankful for the fact that he was there with Nick. This way they had a chance to get out of it alive. Though Derek promised himself he won´t let anything happen to Nick. After what Derek learned about Jonathan Boyle, he felt more protective towards the ex-seal. Maybe it was guilt for not realising, what happened, or perhaps his longing for a family, a son of his own blood. Or simply the fact that he saw Nick reading that letter Jonathan sent him. He was just walking to the library but stopped, hearing a quiet sobbing. He peeked inside, then after a moment of hesitation, turned and walked away. There was still things that Nick will have to conquer alone.

Now he guarded, while Nick slept. But it wasn´t a quiet, healing sleep Nick needed. After an hour, Nick started to dream. And it wasn´t a pleasant dream.

He was in the forest and someone chased him. He didn´t recognize his surroundings, though he knew it´s just a dream. He didn´t really know why he´s running, only a feeling that someone is after him. His senses were working overtime, but it was useless. He couldn´t see or hear anyone besides himself. The beating of a heart, the fear straining him in its claws like a ragged doll. He didn´t turn, he couldn´t. Feets brought him forward. For a second he looked at his hand and almost stopped, realising, that it´s not his watch on his wrist.

Suddenly the sounds changed. A crunch of broken branch, noisy breathing which wasn´t his, because he couldn´t breath. Turning his head to look who it is, he was surprised see no one. He run faster. The sound was drawing close on him, but he had a feeling that he´s not moving. The branches scratched his face and hands, but he ignored it. He was running till there was no ground under his feet. He stumbled about an exerted stem and was flying through the air, landing at his knee. Face down, Nick tried to get up, when his instincts screamed. He desperately wanted to kick out like he would, but he realised, that the body isn´t his. It belonged to a man who didn´t know what to do, only felt that the death is coming. And when Nick wanted to scream at the man, shout at him to move or do something, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Reaching behind, he felt the knife penetrating his back. With a silent thump he fell back to the ground.

I know, this one was short. I´m working on The Road Not Taken and another two fanfic´s from ER and DM, so I´m quite busy. As this one was written long ago, I can´t bring myself to work on it as hard as on the others. Translating is hell! Much harder than writing. Not to mention, that this one fic was written as first, so it limps on the quiality.

I hope you´ll like it anyway, though.

Mail me and review - don´t forget to look at my other stories. Promise they get 


	3. Third Chapter

All Disclaimers apply, author´s notes on the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Old Acquintance xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poltergeist: The Legacy fan fiction by Nicol Leoraine

3.Chapter

"One cannot live with the dead; either we die with them, or we make them live again"  
- Quoted by Louis Martin-Chauffer 

Derek was almost asleep, when Nick started to trash and mumble. It was clear he was dreaming. Derek neared him, trying to calm him down. It wasn´t the best thing to do. As he reached out to touch him, Nick´s leg shot up and almost hit Derek in the chest.

"Come on, Nick. Wake up!" urged him Derek, afraid that he will only hurt himself trashing around like this. The precept panicked, never before seeing Nick in the throws of a nightmare.

"Nick, wake up!" he shook him, sending waves of agony through his body. Nick´s eyes flipped open and he looked around, his eyes frantic. He shot up, regretting the move almost instantly, but nevermind trying to get away from Derek.

"Nick, it´s me. You´re safe Nick. Come on, it was just a nightmare." Derek reached out, trying to steady him.

Nick blinked, only now realising where he was. With realization came the pain and the fact he was leaning on his bad arm caused his breathless body to collapse back on the ground. Derek eased him down, careful of the injuries, while Nick tried to calm his ragged breathing.

"What happened Nick? Are you all right?"

"I think - so," answered Nick after a moment.

"Nightmares"  
Nick only nodded.

"The same one?"

"Yes and no. It started the same, but then I was the one who was chased. I looked at my hand and clothes... but it wasn´t my watches." Nick was silent for a second, thinking.

"But those watches was familiar to me. Somehow. I think... they looked like the ones we got in the SEAL after the Hell week was over. But I lost mine few years ago."

"Come on, Nick. What was different in this dream?"

"I fell. Someone was right behind me. I tried to kick - I know I would´ve hit anyone, but I couldn´t. I wasn´t in control of that body. The man was paralyzed with fear. Then... I felt a sharp pain... I... reached to my back and... there was a knife. That´s when you woke me."

Derek reached for the bottle with water and handed it to Nick, who greadily drank.

"Derek, what if it wasn´t just a dream? It was too real..."

"It could be a vision," admitted Derek hesitantly.

"Why me? Why not you? I´d never before had a vision." Derek shrugged, not wanting to tell Nick, that the dream was probably a result of the concussion he sustained in the fall.

"I don´t know, Nick. You said the watches were familiar to you - from the SEAL. Do you think it could be someone from the NAVY?"

"Maybe, but I - doubt it. That man wasn´t trained, he panicked."

"Do you think he´s dead?"

"Well, I doubt that a knife in the back is very good for health," answered sarcastically Nick, squirming.

"Can it be a warning? What did you feel?"

"Fear and threat. Pain."

"Yours or his?"

"I don´t know Derek," replied Nick wearily and looked at his watch. He was surprised that it was already after one a.m.

"Derek, go sleep. I´ll take the guard."

"I´ll stay up a while longer. Why don´t you lie down?"

"Look Derek, I won´t sleep after that nightmare, you know it. So it would be useless for the both of us to stay awake."

Derek sighed, seeing that Nick is telling the truth. He knew from experience, that it´s hard to sleep after a nightmare.

"Okay, but you wake me if anything," A moment later, Derek was fast asleep. Nick blinked tiredly, longing for a dreamless sleep, but knew better. He shifted a little, trying to make himself comfortable, as he looked up at the sky, watching the stars. Meanwhile he contemplated their chances.

The idle night turned into chilly morning, without any choppers or planes flying above their heads. Derek woke up to the aroma of fresh coffee, and for a second he thought he was back at Angel Island. The vision dwindled away in the moment he shifted and felt the coniferous leaf and branches under his aching body. Sitting up he looked in the direction of the coffee aroma. Nick was sitting near the fireplace, the only mug with hot coffee in his hands. He looked at Derek and smiled.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" such a casual question. Derek stretched his stiff limbs and walked to the fire, holding his hands above the flames to warm up. The morning was truly cold.

"Not too bad, though I prefer my own bed." Nick grinned.

"Me too. You want some coffee?"

"Thanks." Nick handed him the mug and Derek held it for a while just enjoying the warmth of the liquid. He took few sips then returned the mug to Nick, who quickly emptied it.

"I see no one appeared there?"

"Nothing. It´s weird. Even if the locator wasn´t working, they should´ve know our position from the flight-plan."

"We were flying by the plan, yeah?"

"By the controls..." Nick stopped. "By the controls," he repeated in daze.

"Nick?" Derek had a feeling that their chances to be found just vanished.

"The controls! I didn´t fly by the map, Derek!"

"Nobody flies by the map, Nick. We have co-ordinates, GPS, satellite system."

"Derek, I was flying by the controls," stated Nick vehemently, "but I don´t know why did the chopper crash!"

"You think it was a sabotage? Nick, that´s a little-" Derek feared that Nick was getting paranoid from that bump to his head.

"A little what, Derek? Excessive?"

"I´d more thought about exaggerating, but excessive would do," complied Derek, earning an angry scowl from Nick.

"I hope you´re right, Derek. Because if not, we´re in real deep trouble."

"Okay, so how do we know if the cotnrols were good?"

"It´s easy. We should find that river of yours, then locate our point at the map." Derek nodded.

"We´ll look. Maybe we can catch some fish." Nick grinned at the mention of food.

"Oh, Mitchell, what do we have for breakfast?" he asked, trying to look like his precept. Derek´s eyebrows shot up, but he quickly rumagged the backpack and pulled out few things.

"Well, my Lord," he said, trying his best to imitate the Brittish accent, only succeeding to sharpen his Dutch, "we have a delicious dried meat or some canned pork."

Nick was trying hard to sustain his serious face and cocked his head to the side, as if contemplating.

"Hm, I´ll try that dried meat, Mitchell. Do we have some champagne?"

Derek looked at him with disbelief, then smiled.

"Stop it, Nick, or I´ll really think that bump on your head caused some permanent brain damage." Nick just grinned and started eating.

"So, you say the river was there?" asked Nick after they finished the breakfast and looked at the map.

"I don´t really know if it was a river or a lake," admitted Derek. "I saw it just for a second and we were falling." Nick frowned.

"So it could be the lake?"

Derek shrugged, glancing at the map.

"It´s a problem?"

"Well, I suppose yes. You see, we were due to cross a river sometimes later, but the lake is good fifteen miles from our course."

"But you were flying by the controls...?"

"Yeah, and maybe that was the problem. Derek, we don´t know why did the chopper crash. By all means, the motor just stopped and we fell."

Derek looked straight at Nick, seeing the growing concern and suspicion.

"Well, another reason to find that water. I know it wasn´t far away, maybe a hour of walk."

"We should start then," said Nick, packed everything into his bag and tried to put it on his back. Of course, with broken arm and ribs it wasn´t an easy task and when Derek spotted what he is doing, he quickly grabbed the bag. Shooting Nick a warning glance, he put it on his own back. The only thing he left for Nick was his gun and the compass.

They walked for almost an hour, when they both smelled water. Though they couldn´t hear any sound indicating there should be a river and both Nick and Derek felt a chill ran through their spine.  
After few more minutes of walking, they saw a blue penetrating through the forest. Weaving through the bushes, they stopped at the shore. Nick sighed. The water was clear blue and they could see the bottom; the lake, big as two football stadions, was surrounded by trees. Wonderfull view, but for Nick and Derek it meant only problems. Because now they know that the search party won´t be looking for them in this part of the forest, as well as the fact that someone tampered their controls. It was a sabotage. Their eyes locked and Derek was first to ask:

"What now?"

"We have to get away, alone. But that´s not what bothers me."

"So what?"

"Someone wanted us on the ground, badly. If they wanted to kill, they could simply put a bomb inside the chopper."

"You´re telling me, that someone is playing with us?" asked Derek, knowing that he won´t like the answer.

"I think we´ll have a company," stated Nick. As if waiting for these words, two masked men appeared behind Derek. Nick couldn´t even turn in time to see what happened - Derek was gone.  
Instead of him, there was the third man, lunging himself at Nick. He side stepped and kicked out, hitting the attacker square to the chest, knocking the wind out of him. But it didn´t stop the masked man. A second later, he was on his feet and caught Nick in the face with a right hook. The world spun around him and he was on the ground. The attacker wanted to make the better of it and deliver a kick at Nick´s chest, but the ex-seal reacter and kicked him off ballance with his foot. The attacker fell and Nick lunged at him, incapacitating him with few solid punches to the head. When the man sopped moving, Nick reached up and removed his mask.

It was like deja vu. Under the mask was the battered face of Wakefield, the member of Nick´s SEAL team, who died in the jungle - not once, but twice!

The memories rushed at him, the years in the Seal, the day when he discovered that Richter was still alive and killed the Cardinal and few other priests, then get into Nick´s room and left the note. He lured Nick to the cave, with the dead members of Nick´s team.

Richter had revived them then, in some sick plan to make his perfect team of soldiers, so he could clear this world. Thanks to the spiders, he contracted some special abilities. He called Nick, because he was the last member of his team - and questioned him, if he wants to join the team. It was easy - let yourself be bitten by the spider, or die. Nick chose the latter, though in the end, he was the one who survived. He thought Richter was dead, but it seemed he was wrong and Richter now had Derek.

The seconds this thoughts crossed his mind, were enough for Wakefield to return to consciousness. He punched Nick, sending him to the cold water of the lake. When he emerged, spitting water, Wakefield wasn´t here anymore. In his place stood his Commanding officer John Wesley Richter - the man which betrayed his own team. But Nick knew he wasn´t really standing there.

"What do you want from me?" spat Nick with ice cold voice. Richter threw him a crazy grin.

"Your soul. You have one hour to find my cave, otherwise you will never see your chief again, only if you end up in hell."

"How can I find it?"

"You will. My men will show you the way." Richter once again grinned, turned and vanished. Nick stood in the water, trying to cool down his anger at himself. He was careless and stupid, but what was the worst, he endangered Derek. Getting out of the water he found himself shaking violently - not just from the cold but from anger too. Why didn´t Richter die? He had a chance - even two. But he´s still bothering him. Nick looked around and spotted his bag. For once he was grateful for Derek that he took it - and then put it down once they reached the lake. He quickly found some dry clothes and changed.

"Well, now where?" he asked. Richter mentioned some caves - but where are they?

Nick scrutinizingly looked around and felt chill ran up his spine, as he realized that he know that place. It was in his dreams, only he couldn´t see the lake, because it was always behind his back. Nick took up his backpack with a fuming, then took the trail he recognized from his dreams. Looking at his watch he realized time is running out. He quickened his pace and ran to the place where his dream ended. No caves. Looking around, a movement on his side caught his eyes. He spotted an army vest. He took after him, and after a while saw the back of one of Richter´s man.

He followed him until the man reached a clearing, then vanished. Nick stopped, crouched down and took a look around. Before him was an entry to the cave, similar to the one he blow up the last year. He took down his bag and put it behind the bushes for later. He kept only the knife and his spare gun along with few cartridges. He fastened the holster with a spare gun to his ankle, while the other gun stayed in his hands. The knife ended behind his belt. Raising from the ground, he headed for the cave.

Derek was looking at the lake and heard Nick talking about the company. Suddenly he felt someones hand on his mouth, then a blow to the head and the darkness was interrupted only by the swaying as he was taken away. The feeling of cold brought him awake, along with the pounding headache. His hands were tied above his head and he quickly found out, that his jacket is gone and he´s hanging only in his pants and a thin shirt. He was in a dark cave, lightened by several candles. Looking around he saw the big jars from glass, full of crawling spiders.

"I see you´re awake. That´s good. I was starting to get bored," sounded the voice, startling Derek. He turned his head as much as he could, but saw no one.

"Where are you?"

"Here," said the voice and a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a man in army pants and black shirt, though he evidently wasn´t bothered by the coldness in the cave. Half of his face was badly scarred, but Derek could easily identify him by his eyes - he saw them on the photo Nick showed him last year.

"Richter. I thought you died."

Richter´s smile was instantly replaced by a frown.

"I was - for a while. I see our dear Nick told you about our little encounter the last year."

"How did you survived?"

"Oh... We will leave it for later, when Nick gets here. I don´t want to repeat it."

"Let Nick be!" threatened Derek.

"Ah... or what? I don´t think you´re in position to make threats."

"What do you want?"

"I? I only want to give Nick a chance to join me. And I need you as a bait, so he´ll come. But don´t fear... I have some plans for you too."

"I thought you´re shooting only at Cardinals," said Derek sarcastically and earned few blows to stomach.

"You should keep quiet. Initially I looked forward to the conversation with you, but now I see I made a mistake. Pity, now I´ll have to wait for Nick in silence." Richter walked to a table and picked up an adhesive tape, sealing Derek´s mouth shut. He then reached for one of the jars and stared at the spider inside. Half hour later, when Derek thought he fell asleep, Richter jerked and with a smile on his face stated:

"We have guests. Scott, Tetoni - bring him."

Scott and Tetoni appeared at the entry, both with glassy eyes. Nick nodded and followed them inside the cave. It was bigger and complex, but the damp coldness was the same. Nick saw the cande lights and continued his walk alone. Scott and Tetoni vanished. Nick treamed his gun as he reached the hall - he couldn´t call it otherwise, because the cave was so big they could´ve arranged even a ball in there. In the middle of the room though, he saw the half-naked Derek hanging by his hands, his mouth taped. The Precept of the San Francisco House was looking at him, his eyes almost screaming the warning.

Nick as always didn´t listen to him and took few steps to him, when Richter stepped out from the shadows: Nick trailed his gun at him, but Richter only smiled and walked to him.

"Welcome in my cave. The gun isn´t necessary," as he said it, the hall was occupied by the members of Nick´s team, they riffles aiming at Nick and Derek. Nick shrugged and lovered his hand, however, he still held the gun.

"That´s a little better."

"I thought you´re dead," stated Nick.

"Almost."

"Why are you here?"

"Oh... it´s a long and boring story. In short: Before you blowed up my cave, I made it to the shelter. Didn´t make it in time, though - it blew up my facade a little," grimaced Richter. "Anyway... while you were going home, I meanwhile visited few of my comrades in hell and - well, you wouldn´t believe it," chuckled Richter and Derek jerked at the raw sound, "but they offered me a deal. I discovered that there´s a high reward on that organisation of yours, especially on your chief here, Derek Rayne. So I made the deal with few people and said that I´ll get Derek along with you, and then the rest of your Legacy. As you can see, they approved."

"It was your job we crashed?"

Richter scoffed at him.

"Why, of course. You don´t think it was an accident?"

"You could´ve killed us straight then. Why all this?"

"Hm. I think I wanted to give you another chance. After all, you was a good soldier and you can be useful to me."

"Let Derek go, and I´ll stay." Derek vehemently shook his head, but Nick ignored him. Richter seemed amused by the idea. He laughed, then looked offended.

"Ah but Nick... You don´t think I´m such a fool? The first condition was killing Derek."

Nick looked at his dead friends and asked, his voice full of disgust.

"Why are you doing this to them? They did nothing wrong to you."

"They were good soldiers, and my team. The same you belong to."

Nick sharply shook his head.

"No, nevermore. Just like you. It was you who betrayed them, who sent them out to be killed. They´re dead, give them their peace."

The words only infuriated Richter and he stepped behind Derek. Pulling out his knife, he put it at Derek´s throat.

"Dead like this one will be."

"Let him go. We can make a deal." Richter laughed.

"You forgot boy, I already made one deal. Will you join me or not?"

"If I join, would you free him?" Richter looked contemplating.

"If I say so, will you believe me?" and he looked straight into Nick´s eyes. Their eyes locked in a silent understanding. Nick broke the gaze and shook his head, silently saing:

"No. I don´t believe you anymore. You betrayed us."

Richter nodded and was prepared to kill Derek, when Nick stopped him.

"No, wait!"

"What?"

"I want to fight with you. Fair play - one on one. If I had to die, let it be in fight."

"Why should I do it?"

"In the name of that trust I and the others once had in you - I ask you for it. Don´t kill Derek. If you ever valued me, don´t do it."

"I have to kill him."

"All right. We´ll fight, and if you kill me, do it."

"Why not now?"

"I don´t want to see another friend who trusted me die, like them," and he nodded, indicating the rest of his team. Richter thought about it for a moment, then pulled the knife from Derek´s throat. A small trickle of blood had a screaming quality on the pale skin of the Precept. "Okay, because it´s you and the old times, I´ll kill him later."

Nick looked into Derek´s eyes, communicating a silent sorry in case he´d lost. Seeing Derek blink in response, he nodded.

Okay guys, the final chapter will come in a week.

Lisa, Rozzy07, Boyles Babe - Thanks for the reviews, hope you´ll like the ending. Jill - Thanks again for the tips and facts about U.S., even if I didn´t use them in this 


	4. 4th and the final chapter

Well folks, this is the end. I should thank all of you who reviewed the story or mailed me, because it was a great inspiration. I also get to know new people:-)

Hope there won´t be many mistakes, because my dictionary isn´t working right now.

All disclaimers apply.

Old Acquintance 

PTL Fan Fiction by Nicol Leoraine

5. Part

"But no shot guns. The knife can stay, I´ll keep mine. The boys will not interfere, wouldn´t they?" smiled Richter at the others, though they didn´t react. Nick took down his jacket and both guns from the holsters, keeping only the knife. He weighed his chances and came to the conclusion he didn´t have any. Even if he wouldn´t be injured, Richter taught him. It was hard to conquer him. But Nick was injured. With broken arm it was almost impossible to win, and he knew it, just like Richter or Derek. If he has to got a chance, he will need all the guarding angels on the world.

He looked at Richter and their eyes locked. The men were gone, it was just Richter, Nick and Derek in the cave. Both of them stepped away from Derek so they´ll have enough space for the fight. Richter bowed and Nick repeated the move, even so slightly. The fight started.  
They circled each other, as Richter attacked. The knife was aimed at Nick´s throat, but Nick side stepped and kicked Richter to the stomach. He only laughed and launched for Nick´s abdomen, this time scratching him, when Nick kicked the knife out of his hand.

This time it was Nick who attacked and cut Richter´s arm. He took a step back, growling, and wildly kicked out. Though Nick awaited this move and was prepared for it. He jumped from the way and pulled the leg from under Richter, sending him to the ground. That was the chance Nick needed as he launched at Richter. They fought few minutes, till Nick realized, that if he don´t do something more effective, he would lose, and Derek will die.

Nick pushed Richter out from his way and jumped up as quickly as he could manage. He get to the jars with all the spiders and started tossing them on the ground. As they one by one shattered, Richter screamed and jumped at Nick. He didn´t see Richter, but hearing the scream Nick turned and Richter impaled himself at Nick´s knife.

The spiders were everywhere, crawling up at Richter. Nick used the distraction and run to Derek, cutting the ropes his hands. He was about to take down the tape, when he saw Derek´s warning look and quickly turned, instantly kicking out the rifle from Wakefield´s hand. When he cut his throat, Wakefield fell and vanished. Richter sent every member of his team at Nick, but he always somehow escaped, killing them one by one. Derek meanwhile took down the rope from his legs, along with the tape - just in time to scream in warning.

"Nick - behind you!"

Nick turned and with his peripheral vision spotted Richter, aiming at him with a gun. Nick jumped as Richter fired. Luckily the bullett missed him. Derek also fell to the ground, trying to evade any stray bullets. Richter once again aimed, half lying on the ground surrounded by his precious spiders. A shot rung out, but it wasn´t Richter who fired. Richter was looking at Nick, while the blood run down his face. He was still staring at him, when his heart stopped beating. Nick carefuly stood, not letting his eyes down of the dead body and stepped to him. He didn´t utter a voice, only stared. Then in a slow motion raised his gun and fired, once, twice... till the cartridge was empty. His finger pushed the trigger even though there were no more bullets. Derek slowly approached him, not wanting to scare him. He touched Nick´s arm and the gun fell from his hand. With a tired eyes he looked at Derek and in the next second collapsed at the floor. Derek caught him in the last second, pulling him up and out of the cave full of crawling spiders. No one stopped them and Derek doubted he will see any of the soldiers from Nick´s team in the future.

It was dark outside and Derek eased Nick down to the ground, near the entry to the cave.

"Nick? Come on, wake up," pleaded Derek, though without success.

"We have to get away from here," he said, and even if he don´t wanted to leave him alone, Derek had to go back inside the cave. There must be something to help them, he mused, trying to watch out for any spider, though it was futile, because all of them were on Richter, covering his dead body. He started to search the hall. First he needed something for light, then something warm for Nick and himself. He found a flashlight and some garments, though he wasn´t curious as to whom they belonged. Once he turned up the flashlight, something sparked on the table and Derek found the keys from a car. Now only find that car, and they could even get out of this all right. He took the keys and left the cave, returning to Nick.

He was still unconscious and Derek had a chance to look at him for the first time, thanks the flashlight. The Precept cringed at the sight. Nick´s face was bruised, he had several cuts from the knife on his torso, though they don´t looked too deep or life threatening. His broken arm was twice its original size and Nick was visible shaking. Derek covered him with his jacket he found back in the cave and tried to woke him.

"Nick, wake up!" Derek slapped him lightly on the face and Nick blinked, looking at him in confusion.

"Wh-what was that for?" he mumbled, in the end of his strengths, which scared Derek the most.

"Sorry, Nick. I need you to stay awake. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah," came the soft reply.

"Okay. Richter´s dead, you can relax. It ended. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," said Nick and Derek felt the fear creeping in his stomach. Nick qwould say "I´ll be fine" even on his death bed.

"Just hold on, Nick. I found a keys from the car. I´m going to look around. Just - hang on, okay?"

"´kay. Be... careful." This brought a slight smile on Derek´s lips.

"I´ll be."

With a flashlight, he started to look for some foot trail or road. After a while, he found it. Before him lay a narrow forrest-road, not very travelled one, butit didn´t matter. The thing that really mattered was the red Dodge Pick Up sitting there. Not the faster car, but Derek was grateful for anything driveable. He tried the keys and let out a sigh of relief when the doors opened. He quickly found his way back to Nick, who looked asleep, but opened his eyes when Derek touched him.

"I found the car. We can go home."

With Derek´s help, Nick stood up. Limping, they slowly made it to the Pickup. Derek helped Nick inside and seated himslf on the driver´s place. He put the keys to the ignition and before turning them, he let out a silent prayer. The motor started and Derek smiled, the first real smile in the last days. Turning on the lights, he stepped on the gas.

It took them a hour to get out of the forest, as slowly as they could at the dark. Another hour when Derek spotted the first city lights, and twenty minutes till they found a hospital. Nick slept through the drive but when Derek tried to rouse him now, he didn´t react, so Derek left the car and walked inside the Emergency room. It was three in the morning and the nurse sitting by the admit desk stared with dismay at the disheveled, older man with trails of blood on his clothing. But Derek ignored it and asked for help.

"I need a doctor. My friend is in the car, probably unconscious. We crashed and had few other problems." The nurse called the doctor, who along with the stretcher get to the car. Assessing Nick´s condition, they immediatelly admitted him to the hospital and brought him inside the emergency room. Derek followed them, but was stopped in front of the doors to the exam room. A nurse asked him if he is in a need of medical treatment, but when Derek replied with a "I´m all right," she led him to the waiting area. Derek now paced from one side to the other, nervous, because nobody told him anything. Eventually he realized that he must contact Alex and Rachel, and presumably call off the search party. He asked for some change, as he didn´t have any, promising to pay it back as soon as someone comes after him. It was Mitchell who took the call.

"Hey, Mitchell. Can I talk to Alex or Rachel?"

"Sir? Is that you?!"

"Of course," answered Derek a little irritated.

"Dr. Rayne! Thank God, we were so afraid... Are you all right?"

"Yes, Mitchell," answered Derek with a little more enthusiasm than he felt. "Can you give me Alex?"

"Of course, sir."

After a moment the voice of Alex Moreau almost exploded in Derek´s head, as she pretty much shouted to the phone.

"Derek? Are you all right? What happened? Where are you?" she rattled of the questions.

"Calm down, Alex. I´m all right. We´re at the hospital in the city called Claiton."

"Hospital? What happened? Is Nick okay?" the fear she felt for them was back and he heard she was close to tears.

"Alex, I´ll explain everything, once you got here. Nick is in the ER, I brought him in about twenty minutes earlier. They didn´t told me anything, though I think he´ll make it. Now try to calm down, I want you to inform Sloan and call off the search, then get in the car and come here."

"We´re on the way," said Alex, trying to control her emotions. They´re safe, and Nick will make it. He always did. "Hold on, and if anything - call me on my cell phone. Bye."

"Bye," muttered Derek to the deaf phone and hanged up. Few minutes later an older Dr. emerged from the exam room, holding a chart in his hand.

"You´re here with Mr. Boyle?"

"Yes. How is he?"

"I´m Dr. Richard Jackson. Are you a relative?"

"Dr. Derek Rayne. No, we´re not relatives, though I knew his father and I´m currently working with Nick. So... how is he?"

"He should be okay. They´re just taking him up to the OR, because of that broken arm. He also had few deeper cuts, that were stitched up. Two broken ribs, three bruised. Abrasions and severe bruising on his upper body, as well as legs. Pretty concussion, that will need to be observed closely for the next twenty four hours. Also a dehydratation. All in all, he´ll stay here for few days, probably a week. We put him on wide scale antibiotics, to treat the infection from the cuts. He now need plenty of rest to let his body heal, but I think there shouldn´t be any complications."

Derek let out a sigh full of relief, feeling as if someone just took a worlds height down of his shoulder.

"I just wanted to ask, Mr. Rayne-"

"Yes?"

"Some of the injuries are almost two days old, while the others are fresh. What happened?"

"Out helicopter crashed in the woods, then some lunatic started playing games with us. That´s all."

"I recommend you inform the police," said Dr. Jackson and Derek only nodded.

"I think also you need some rest. Go to the hotel, Mr. Boyle will be all right"  
Derek shook his head.

"No, thanks. I want to be there when he wake up, and anyway I´m waiting for my friends. They´re searching for us for two days. I can´t leave." Doctor smiled at him with understanding.

"Okay. You´ll need to wait a little longer, until he´s out of the OR. After that he´ll be in the Recovery for another half hour at least, then they´ll move him to a normal room. I´ll tell the nurse so she would let you stay there, though I´ll first ask her for some clothes, so you can get cleaned up."

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson."

"You´re welcome," said the doctor and retreated.

The nurse brought Derek some clothes and showed him, where he could change. Derek washed up and returned to the waiting room, where he resumed his pacing. After a considerable amount of time, the nurse informed Derek that Nick is out of the Recovery and getting settled in a regular room. When Derek entered the room, he found a pale Nick lying on the white bed, with IV and cardiogram. His head was re-bandaged, along with the ribs. The piece of body that wasn´t covered, showed bruises in different stages and color. His left arm was in a soft bulky dressing and a large Ace wrap. Derek touched his face, as if assure himfels that they´re really there, alive. After that he sit down to the chair near Nick´s bed. In a moment he was asleep.

And that was the way Alex and Rachel found them a while later. Alex walked to Nick´s bed and Rachel touched Derek´s shoulder to wake him up. Derek stirred and looked up at Rachel, instantly smiling when he recognized the face.

"Hi," Rachel hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Derek raised his eyebrow.

"That was for what?"

"That you´re alive." Derek only now spotted Alex, who also hugged him.

"God, we were so afraid. What happened?"

"I see you´re surrounded by beautiful women, Derek,"

Everyone turned to Nick, who was just trying to sit up, but it was a futile effort. Alex and Rachel were instantly next to him."

"Hey, Sports. I see your eyes are intacted," said Alex with a laugh.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rachel, always the doctor and Nick thought about the answer.

"Will you take ´Fine´as an answer?"

"No."

"Well, in that case - miserable. One question Derek."

"Shoot,"

"How did we get there?"

"What´s the last thing you remember?" Nick frowned, thinking.

"The fight."

Both Alex and Rachel were surprised by the answer. They thought Nick and Derek only crashed. Derek meanwhile nodded and Nick continued with trepidation.

"I remember Richter on my knife, then the fight with Banks, Scott and Wakefield. You warned me... and I turned to Richter. He fired... then I fired. Did I hit him?"

Alex and Rachel were both confused. Richter? But he´s dead, thought Rachel and feared that Nick was hallucinating.

"You hit him," assured him Derek.

"Is he dead? Really dead?"

"I think so. You emptied the whole cartridge at him." This surprised Nick.

"What happened next?"

"You collapsed, I found the car and voila, we´re here."

"A car?" Nick was confused. "What would Richter do with a car?"

"It was a mystery to me too, up to the moment I found the map to Angel Island and also a plan for the helicopter and some changes he made. I think he did it himself."

Nick was satisfied of the reply, at least for now. Later, he will have to make some changes in the security system. Looking around himself, for the first time realizing his own condition, he spotted the bandage on his left arm and tried to lift it.

"Leave it down, Nick," advised him Rachel.

"And I thought it will be in a cast," mused Nick.

"No, they had to set it operatively, in that cases there don´t use to be a cast."

"Oh - so what´s holding it together?"

"Pins," said Rachel with a smile as Nick frowned, not sure if she´s just kidding or not. Nevermind, he left the arm on the bed, concentrating on the pure fact he´s in the hospital a place he so hated. Well, thinking what they get through, it was still a better place to be than morgue, but he didn´t have to like it anyway.

"When can I go home?"

Derek, who knew how will Nick react, looked at Rachel with a plea for help, but Rachel and Alex tried to be unseen.

"Uhm... few days... maybe."

"Days?! What do you mean, days? I want out right now!" exclaimed Nik, but stopped, for the first time registering the painful throbbing in his head and ribs, along with a really uncomfortable feeling of nausea.

"You´ll have to talk with the doctor, about that," advised him Derek and Nick looked at Rachel with pleading eyes. She laughed, but shook her head.

"No, Nick. You´ll stay, and that´s final. At least we´ll know you´re out of trouble."

"This wasn´t my fault," protested Nick.

"We know. You stay," said Alex and Nick frowned at her.

"Traitor," hissed Nick at the double image, blinking.

"Derek, we reserved rooms in the hotel. We can stay here for few days, until they release Nick."

"Good. Alex - did you inform Sloan?"

"Yeah, and he said you should immediatelly call him." Derek let out a sigh, as the doors opened and Dr. jackson walked in, nodding at the others. Nick didn´t look very appreciative when he walked next to his bed.

"Mr. Boyle - I´m glad you´re up. I´m your doctor - Richard jackson." Not waiting for the reply, Dr. Jackson turned at the others.

"I will have to examine my patient. If you can give us few minutes?"

The others quickly retreated, leaving them alone.

"When can I go home?" asked Nick, trying to supress the growing nausea.

"Should I first examine you?" asked Dr. Jackson with amusement. Nick would have protested, but he had enough to concentrate on as the pain medications from the anesthesia were wearing off. The doctor examined him, taking notice of his blurred vision and pain.

"I´m sorry, we can´t give you nothing stronger then Tylenol right now, but I´m prescribing you some Compazine, so you won´t feel the nausea. To answer your question, you should be outa here in three maybe four days."

"That much?"

"Can be more, if you will not cooperate. Now try and get some sleep."

"I need to - talk with Derek."

"He can come back later,"

"No, doctor. Please - it´s important," insisted Nick.

"Okay," concured the doctor and left the room. The others were waiting behind the doors.

"I´ll send in a nurse with his medication. I want him to sleep, but he needed to talk with you, Mr. Rayne. He said it´s important. Five minutes, then I want you all gone. Is that understood?"

"Yes," replied Derek. Rachel and Alex said their goodbyes and left, knowing that Nick will probably want to talk with Derek in private.

"The doctor said you wanted to talk with me about something important, Nick."

"Yeah I... I wanted to ask, if it´s not too much..."

"Nick, you know I´ll help you with anything," said Derek, seeing that Nick has a hard time formulating his question.

"Yeah, I know. It´s just a little silly..."

"Go on,"

"Will you return to the cave and see, if Richter´s really dead?" blurted out Nick.

"Ah," sighed Derek.

"Never mind, Derek," said Nick, thinking it was a refusal.

"No, I will do it, Nick," assured him Derek. "really. I think we have to do it anyway - Sloan will want to know too."

"Derek? Don´t go alone."

"I won´t."

Nick was trying hard to keep his eyes open, but it was a futile job.

"Sleep Nick. We will came later today."

"Huh?" Nick didn´t understood.

"It´s already six in the morning, Nick. I need some sleep, too," grinned Derek and stood. He was in the doors, when he heard Nick mutter sleepily.

"Thanks Derek."

"You´re welcome," was the answer as he left the room and joined the two waiting women. Both Alex and Rachel were curious as to what happened, though Derek didn´t talk with them. Once in the hotel room Derek realized it´s already morning and he have to explain everything to Rachel and Alex, not mentioning the call to Sloan. Only morning, but he was already bone tired. Now that the adrenaline rush abated, his energy was spent and the only thing he longed for was a warm and comfortable bed. But he resisted the urge to send everyone away, sit at the couch and ordered cofee and food from the hotel service. Once the food was there, he started to explain.

"At least we now know why the rescuers couldn´t find the chopper. Richter played with the navigation system, and you were diverted from your course. You were flying straight into his trap."

"Yes. If we get a new helicopter, we will have to make better security arrangements. If we get a new chopper."

"Ah, if we´re talking about them, where is the old one?"

"I think I could find it. I knew where it was on the map. The chopper wasn´t damaged badly - though I´m not sure what Richter did with the system. By the way - we´re going back to the cave. Does anyone of you come with me?"

"Why in the God´s name would you want to return there?" exclaimed the surprised Rachel.

"Nick asked me to. He want´s to make sure that Richter is definitely dead, and I want to check it out myself."

"I´ll go," said Alex. Rachel don´t needed to think about it anymore and agreed. Derek yawned.

"I think you should rest now. Nick wasn´t the only one lost. Go to sleep, and we´ll go to that cave later."

"But you should find the time for a call to Sloan," reminded him Alex on her way out. Derek felt ten years older, when he picked up the phone.

Later that day, Derek was woken up by a knock at the door. He tiredly looked at his watches and was surprised to find it´s already past noon. He get up, dressed and opened the doors.

"Good morning, Derek. How did you sleep?"

"Like somone knocked the light out of me. You should´ve woke me sooner."

"We didn´t have the heart. Come on, I bet you didn´t eat much the last days. We´re going to the lunch, then to the cave." They found a little restaurant not so far from the hotel, sit down and ordered some food.

"I wanted to see Nick before we go," said Derek.

"Don´t worry, he won´t miss us now," chuckled Alex. Derek frowned.

"We just came from the hospital, Derek. Though Nick wasn´t very talkative."

"Is he all right?"

"Oh yeah, but he´s sleeping - like a baby. He´s so sweet," cooed Alex and Derek almost burst out laughing. He could imagine Nick, hearing those words. The image itself was scary.  
After the meal, they headed for the forest. It took a little more time to find the cave. Derek took his flashlight and the three of them walked inside. They approached the hall slowly, though now when ther was no one to threaten them, it looked smaller to Derek. The hall where Nick only hours before fought for his life with Richter and his team was silent. Waving the flashlight through the room and pointed it at the place, where lied Richter.

For a second Derek´s heart stopped and he heard that Alex and Rachel gasped behind his back. Under the light of the torch something moved. When Derek realized what it is, he had to supress an urge to vomit.

The spiders that gave Richter his life not so long before, were now squirming at his skeleton. Only hours ago it was a body, with clothes and meat. Now there were only bones and pieces of meat, that quickly dissipated in the spiders entrails. Derek turned away and walked out of the cave, followed by Alex and Rachel.

Three days later, Nick was finally released. The first day he slept away, waking only for a while when the others came. They told him about the skeleton and Derek assured Nick that this time, he really was dead. After a quick conversation about what was going n while they were missing, Nick once again fell asleep.

The second day it was a little worse, because Nick was feeling a little better, which meant, that he was not willing to sleep away the day. Alex was making him company, and by the end of the day, she was ready to knock him out with anything - a sleeping aid or hammer. Derek and Rachel meanwhile helped Sloan´s team, which was sent to collect the wreck.

The third day was pure hell for the staff of the hospital, as well as for the Legacy team. It took all of Derek´s authority like a Precept to made Nick behave. Finally, at the morning of the fourth day, Dr. Jackson discharged Nick much to the patients as well as the nurse staff´s relief. When they made it down to the parking lot, Alex and Rachel seated themselves in the back of the car, while Nick lingered at the front. With a chaffing smile he asked Derek:

"Can I drive?"

Derek shot him a bewildered look and answered:

"When the hell freeze."

Nick laughed and along with Derek get to the car, so they could head to home.

THE END

I know this was a little short ending, sorry. I´m working on the new fic - Noble Memoirs. You should check it out in a day or two.

Your comments or reviews are greatly appreciated at or leave a review.

Maybe it´s a little soon, but - pretty hollidays and much snow at Christmas wishes Nicol Leoraine)

"Courage!  
I have shown it for years;  
think you I shall lose it at the moment when my suferings are to end"  
- Marie Antoinette "If you are going through hell, keep going." Sir Winston Churchill "One cannot live with the dead; either we die with them, or we make them live again." -Loius Martin-Chauffer 


End file.
